


Shinozaki's Curse

by RdmFavCpls



Series: 25 days of Winter Holidays 2016 [21]
Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls
Summary: Has anyone ever truly wondered as to why Yoshiki Kishinuma always dies when he confesses his love to Ayumi Shinozaki? There was that one when he confessed after they escaped Heavenly Host but Ayumi only took that as his fear getting the best of him, that Yoshiki never meant it and her crush on Mochida was the only thing she could focus on.





	

Title: Shinozaki’s Curse

Category: Corpse Party

Rating: T

Pairings: Ayumi/Yoshiki

Summary: Has anyone ever truly wondered as to why Yoshiki Kishinuma always dies when he confesses his love to Ayumi Shinozaki? There was that one time when he confessed after they escaped Heavenly Host but Ayumi only took that as his fear getting the best of him, that Yoshiki never meant it and her crush on Mochida was the only thing she could focus on. 

~~Story Begins~~

It is said, that every man within in the Shinozaki’s family will die at an early age. This is so the Shinozaki’s bloodline can continue to be strong within the members of the family. This curse was almost broken once Shinozaki Yoshi when she tried to save her husband from the curse, the curse became broken and the spirits of the Shinozaki’s had to make adjustments to the fractured curse.

Now the curse is that if a soul mate of a Shinozaki tries to confess their love, they will die before completing it. With this curse, they did not take into consideration that in the future, there will be a soul mate of a Shinozaki member, being someone who goes against every single odd to protect the one they love. They did not take into consideration that an anomaly might occur. A soul mate who is not respected by all of his peers, who doesn’t follow the rules, who doesn’t care to speak their mind, someone who isn’t afraid of death. 

They were not expecting Shinozaki Ayumi to have a soul mate that is known as Kishinuma Yoshiki. He might be the reason as to their curse might getting broken to the point they cannot fix it. The spirits were none to pleased. 

Shinozaki Ayumi was mindlessly doodling during her study break, Her homework for tomorrow was done until she gets more assignments, most of her friends were still working on the assignments, except for one. She looked at the student who was leaned back against his chair making circles on lines, some filled in, some not, some have fancy wave things on them, Ayumi just didn’t understand it. Grey eyes looked up and glanced over at her with a raised eyebrow. Ayumi quickly looked back at her notebook and erased the doodles. She could feel the eyes still looking at her and she ignored them as they disappeared.

Those grey eyes very rarely shown any emotion but when they were trapped in Heavenly Host, fear was the one thing that was shown within those grey eyes were fear, but he never abandoned her there unless she ran off, which caused more troubles because she would get possessed, but Kishinuma Yoshiki, the owner of those grey eyes, would always save her, bring her back to her normal state. 

She regretted that her crush on Satoshi was the only thing she could focus on, but since she was trying to get over it since him and Nakashima started to date, she could only think about everything he did for her during their time at the haunted school. Who doesn’t freak out when seeing bones and ghosts for the first time, who doesn’t slap her back to her sense when she’s possessed but instead hugs her tightly, whispers to her that everything is okay, begs for the old Shinozaki to come back, the Shinozaki that compares him to his best friend, the Shinozaki that hates his guts to come back. Who gets hit in the back of the head by a heavy sledge hammer only to escape death, find her and ask if she’s okay before apologizing for leaving her alone for so long, when there is no doubt he has a major headache and possibly a concussion, who willing goes into a pool filled with blood and bodies, to save a possessed her when he doesn’t even know how to do the dog paddle let alone swim. Who comes back to Heavenly Host to save their friends after bearing their heart to her only to get rejected but still goes back with her and stalls Kizami so she could get away with Yuka? Kishinuma Yoshiki. 

She looked back over at him, the question still unanswered is what was the fear in his eyes? What was he so afraid of?

Yoshiki Kishinuma was writing down his own music notes down which he planned on trying out later back in his apartment on his guitar after work. It was a way for him to help ease the guilt, depression, and sadness in his heart after their friends were gone and erased from existence. He’s already created one for Yui-sensei, and currently working on one for Suzumoto. He felt Shinozaki’s eyes on him, he looked up with a raised eyebrow, silently asking her ‘what?’ When she looked away quickly, he kept staring her wondering what was on her mind as she erased something on her paper. He went back to his music notes, once the music notes were done than he could work on the lyrics. He felt her eyes back on him but he was almost done with the notes before the study break ended.

The school day lasted for a long time as usual but throughout the day Kishinuma could feel Shinozaki’s eyes on him, which was very different compared to any other day, especially after they came back from that hell of a school. He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder and started to leave the school grounds, he wanted to get to work, to try and forget about his demons, to try and forget about his love for Shinozaki since she will never feel the same love for him. 

“Kishinuma,” he heard Shinozaki’s voice call out to him causing him to turn around and face her. “Do you have plans?”

“Yeah, just heading to work. Why?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“I..I was just curious if you was willing to talk?” Shinozaki asked. “You seem like it’s just another ordinary day for you and-”

“You think I’m heartless?” Kishinuma asked keeping his voice neutral. The expression on her face confirmed his thoughts that the answer was yes. “You do, don’t you?”

“That’s not what I meant. There you go again putting words into my mouth!”

“No, it’s just me being blunt and getting to the point,” Yoshiki responded. “You think that because I don’t talk about our friends, the nightmares I experience at night, that I don’t care. Well, let me ask you something Shinozaki, who would I talk to?”

“Huh? What do you mean?” she responded.

“Satoshi talks to me when everything is bad for him, Yuka and Naomi talk to him about everything they experienced and their nightmares. He doesn’t want to burden them so he talks to me about it. You do the same thing and I know that yours are worse, you feel the guilt of everyone dying and refuse to share it, you believe they all hate you for doing the charm, when they don’t. How can I talk to you without making you feel worse?”

“Uh…” Ayumi said. She looked up when she felt a hand on her head, patting it gently, and there was a small, pained smile on his face. “What?”

“Don’t worry so much about me,” he said. “I have found my own ways of coping without going back to smoking. I’ll be fine. I’m making more memories with our friends that are no longer with us, I’m keeping them alive in my memory and in my heart.”

He started to walk away but Shinozaki stopped him by grabbing the back of his jacket when he reached the sidewalk. “Hm?”

“Is-is what you said true? What you said when we were about ready to go back to Heavenly Host to save the rest of our friends? That you love me.” Shinozaki asked. 

Kishinuma had to blink multiple times as he stared at her. He’s never heard her so weak, nervous, or afraid before. “All of what I said is true,” he replied gently. “Sure it was months ago but I remember it like it was yesterday.”

“C-can you repeat those words?” she asked looking up at him.

“I said many words, which ones are you referring to?” he asked. “Did you want me to repeat my feelings to you?”

“Just those small three words,” she said meekly. 

There was a smile and a small flicker of hope in his grey eyes, “I love you, Shinozaki.”

There was a loud screeching noise coming from the street causing the students to look at the stet. A bus had lost control and their brakes weren’t working. It was coming straight for Kishinuma and Shinozaki. 

“Move!” Kishinuma said grabbing Ayumi’s wrist and running back into the school grounds. Kishinuma looked behind him to see the bus was getting a lot closer so he pulled Shinozaki in front of him and pushed her past the school fence. Shinozaki was in front of him all of a sudden, Nakashima grabbed her arm and pulled her off to the side while Mochida Satoshi tried to save Kishinuma but the bus had gained up, the bus being too wide to break through the fence entrance but it was able to slam into Kishinuma’s back with enough force for nearby students and teachers hear the loud crunch of his back bones getting broken. 

Kishinuma fell to the ground. Shinozaki couldn’t help but feel a dark familiar presence causing the bus tires to keep spinning and turned so it would crush his leg bones. Even with his legs now crushed and his back broken, Kishinuma moved away from the bus going further into the school ground, to get away from the bus. “Kishinuma!” Shinozaki yelled as she went to go help Mochida to get Kishinuma away who was trying not to cough up blood. 

The spirits of former Shinozaki’s were confused, this boy saved their descendant, the descendant that was so mean to him. He sacrificed himself to save her but he still wasn’t dead. Why was he not dead! The paramedics won’t be able to make it in time to save him, but his thread of life wasn’t going thinner! They searched around, seeing if he had any spirits protecting him. Their power was getting weak, they couldn’t possess their descendant to finish the job. They wanted to know as to what was keeping him alive!

The oldest Shinozaki spirit, the only one that was barely hanging on to this boy, to know as to why he was still alive, why he was fighting for his life, why he was fighting to walk again when doctors told him he was going to paralyzed from the waist down. 

“Kishinuma!” Shinozaki yelled entering his hospital room to see him trying to stand on his legs. It was a task he was almost done mastering before he had to learn how to walk again. She rushed over to him and helped him sit back down, “Why are you pushing yourself? The doctors says you can’t walk!”

“I made a lot of important promises that I plan to keep, five of them, to be exact,” he replied looking at her. He really wished this wasn’t the way their dating relationship started, especially since Shinozaki had started to return his feelings but now he’s questioning if it’s pity or guilt. 

She sat on the bed and grabbed his hand squeezing it tightly, she wasn’t going to tell him that she felt it was a spiritual interference that caused the bus to lose control. She was having Hinoe look into it. “Kishinuma...were you scared?”

“Scared?”

“Of dying?” She said rubbing her thumb against his hand. 

“Naw, before I moved out of my parents I often wished for death to come,” he said. “I wasn’t afraid of dying in Heavenly Host either.”

“What? Then how come I could see fear in your eyes!” She asked getting mad. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “Every time we was in danger, there was fear!”

“I did have a fear there, but it wasn’t of me dying,” he said.

“Then what was the fear?” Shinozaki asked before it dawned on her. Everytime he had fear in his eyes, she was in the most danger. “You was afraid of me dying?” He nodded and she realized his hand in order to hug him tightly. “Why was I so blind?” she asked more to herself. 

Kishinuma rubbed her back gently resting his head on top of hers. “Hey, calm down. It’s okay, I would have told you that I loved you again anyway. Don’t blame yourself, please. Smile for me again?”

Shinozaki looked up at him and let out a fake smile. She than let out a laugh, a true smile showing as fingers danced across her sides, “Kishinuma, stop!”

“There’s the smile I was looking for,” he said with his own smile as he stopped tickling her. “You shouldn’t beat yourself up over something in which you have zero control over.”

“I hate the fact that my mother is making me go on a vacation for two whole months,” she said. 

“You need it,” he responded. “Heavenly Host, than me, all on top of keeping your grades and responsibilities of being a class rep. You deserve a break.”

 

“So, what can I bring you back as a souvenir?”

“Just bring me back you, okay?” Kishinuma responded kissing the side of her head. “Just have fun and if you can’t have fun for yourself, have fun for me.”

Shinozaki nodded her as a blush touched her face. “I’ll try but I’ll bring you something besides me back.”

“Satoshi and Yuka already promised to visit me and bring my homework while you are gone. Nakashima might visit too,” he said. “So please, don’t worry about me.”

“How can I not worry about you?” Shinozaki asked. “You protected me from so much and I can’t even protect you!”

“Shh,” he hushed her. “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. It’s not like I can go too far or do too many things.”

He looked down at what he called ‘useless legs’. His landlord was nice and understanding about the predicament that Kishinuma was in so he wasn’t going to charge rent on him, his job wasn’t so understanding and he lost it. “Kishinuma.”

“Even if I could ever go on a vacation, I can’t do much,” he stated. “So you have fun for me please.”

“Kishinuma, I promise, that I’ll have fun for the both of us,” she said standing up in front of him causing him to look up at her.. “I’ll also find some places to which the both of us can have fun at together!”

He smirked, “There’s the Shinozaki I know. Just don’t put too much pressure on yourself, okay?”

Two months went by and Shinozaki wanted to visit Kishinuma as soon as they got back but her sister needed to talk to her. Hinoe needed to tell her some good news about their family and how much Kishinuma helped them break the family curse. Hinoe thought it would be good news, but Ayumi felt more weight on her shoulders. 

She already owed Kishinuma her life so many times over and now, he lifted the curse over their family. She had to do something to help him with his legs or anything. 

When she went to go visit him at the hospital in the morning before the first day of a new school year. She found out that he had checked out of the hospital and even if she did knew where he was at, she wouldn’t have time. 

She approached the school sadly looking at the school grounds, the fence was still being repaired from that freak accident. She entered the school grounds and was stopped from entering the building, “Shinozaki,” a voice said causing Shinozaki to freeze in her steps, her heart getting caught in her throat. She turned around slowly and saw Yui-sensei standing there with a smile on her face, “am I not going to get a good morning from you?”

“Yui-sensei? But-how? You were-”

“Crushed? Dead?” Yui-sensei asked stepping closer. “I’m here in the flesh, thanks to you. You can even feel my skin if you wish. Come on, follow me.”

Shinozaki followed her eyes furrowed, “Thanks to me? I didn’t do anything too..”

“Class rep!” Nakashima called out with a bright smile waving alongside Shinohara whose eyes lit upon seeing Shinozaki. 

“Hehe, thanks Shinozaki!” Shinohara said bowing. “So I want the deets!”

“A-about what?” Shinozaki asked.

“Obvious about Kishinuma’s sister,” Suzumoto said from behind Shinozaki with a wide smile. “He’s very secretive of her. Mochida and Shig won’t tell us anything about her.”

“Well, she’s as cute as Mochida’s little sister,” Morishige said from behind Suzumoto. 

“No, no!” Shinohara said. “I want the dirty deets about Shinozaki and Kishinuma K-I-S-S”

“Seiko,” Nakashima said pinching her friends cheeks. 

“How? How are all of you back?” Shinozaki asked finally getting a word in.

“You mean, you don’t know?” Suzumoto asked confused.

“You and Kishinuma reversed the time loop,” Morishige said like it was a matter of fact. “Shinozaki Yoshie was able to live the rest of her life with her soul mate who happened to be her husband. Shinozaki Sachiko didn’t watch her father die, than her mother before herself.”

“You mean -”

“Ding, ding,” Yui -sensei said. “The curse on your family has been completely broken. Thus changing everything back to the way it is supposed to be, expect for -”

“Onii-san!” a voice said from behind them, Suzumoto, Nakashima, and Shinohara let out a squeal of cuteness as Shinozaki always turned around to look. There was Mochida Satoshi walking towards them with the arm of a Kishinuma Yoshiki who was slowly walking on both legs. “You should really use crutches or a cane!”

“Onee-chan,” Kishinuma drawled out, “I’ll be fine. Besides you’ll be too busy making new friends with your new friend there.” He thought about something than looked at his friend, “Maybe I should use a cane. You use one too.”

“What? Why?” Satoshi asked. “I’m not the one learning how to walk, I’m not the one performing some strange miracle.”

“It’s strong will and determination,” Kishinuma deadpanned. “But fine, your sister will come running to me to protect her from boys who want to date her or girls like Shinohara. A cane will give you further reach.”

“Kishinuma!” Shinozaki yelled causing him to look forward with a surprised look on his face before a smirk. 

“Welcome back, Shinozaki!” He greeted as two girls came from behind the two boys. 

Mochida Yuka stood next to her big brother with a bright happy smile on her face while a girl with long black hair tied up in a pony slowly stood next to Kishinuma, her grey eyes widened in surprised upon seeing everyone. She quickly run behind Kishinuma and peeked her head out from his side as Kishinuma removed his arm from Satoshi’s neck. 

She ran towards him and hugged him tightly, tears forming in her eyes, “You’re walking!”

“Slowly, but surely, you’ll be surprised on how much support a delinquent like me can get,” Kishinuma said hugging her back. 

“Hehe, so cute,” Shinohara said with an evil smile that she usually sends towards Nakashima and Mochida Satoshi. “However, I want to know about that cutie behind you, Kishinuma.”

“If you dare touch her anywhere you touch Nakashima body wise,” Kishinuma said glaring at the hyper girl, “I will go buy me a cane and hit you with it.”

“So protective,” Suzumoto chuckled. 

“Uh..I’m Kishinuma Miki. Thank you for being there for my brother,” the girl said coming forward and bowing to everyone. 

“Awwww,” all the girls said at the same time. 

“Satoshi, Yuka, take care of Miki,” Kishinuma said. “Shinozaki is going to help me get up the stairs and to our classroom. You ready?”

“Yes,” she said helping her boyfriend turn around and forced his arm to go around her neck. It was difficult for Shinozaki but Kishinuma removed his hand from her neck and slowly walked as they turned the corner away from their friends. “What-what are you doing?”

“Slowly, walking,” he responded. He was limping with both legs but he could go farther now, even if his back and legs are still healing. “I can walk for a little bit of time before I need support from something or someone.”

“But-”

“It was uncomfortable for you, correct? My height difference is possibly the cause of it, I will not apologize for that.”

“Why, why are you doing so much for me when I’ve done so little?” she asked. 

“Do you remember how I told you about five promises I made that kept me determined to live and to walk?”

“You never did explain them,” she responded taking the steps slowly, pausing whenever he needed to pause. 

Kishinuma didn’t talk until they reached their classroom and he sat down at his the desk farthest in the back, a habit of his. “The first one was to my uncle who got seriously injured in war, to never give up on what I believe I can do.They told him he would never be able to join the war and he proved them wrong. He told me in vivid detail what death was like.”

Shinozaki sat in the desk in front of him, “The second one was to a nine year old Miki to walk her down the aisle when she gets married instead of our father. The third one was to be Mochida’s man of honor whenever he gets married.”

“Wow, two spots in a wedding,” Shinozaki teased. 

“Heh.. techincally three someday.” He responded. “The fourth one was for my grandfather, who had me promised to never give up on the love of my life or to stop protecting them.” He looked at her, “And the final one was for you.”

“Me?”

“I promised to myself to protect you no matter what it takes. I knew I couldn’t do very much protection if I was stuck bound to a wheelchair, that’s the main reason as to why I wanted to stand and walk again.” Kishinuma played with one of her pigtails, “I also hated that I was the one who kept making you sad, plus I started doubting you.”

“What?” She asked furiously. She slapped him hard against the face with a resounding smack, a red handprint stayed on his cheek, “You doubted me?”

“Would you have doubted me if our positions were reversed?” he asked gently. “If you saved my life so many times and when asked for me to repeat the words ‘I love you’ only to end up getting in a freak accident with a bus after saving me and I started a relationship with you while you was in the hospital, would you truly believe I was in love with you? Or would you believe you was obligated too or have pity on me?”

His words rang true as she stared at him, “I-I see your point. You are a lot smarter and deeper than what you appear.”

“Only around you,” he said with a smirk. “I have my old job back.”

“Really?”

“Yes, the store went under new management and when they saw that I got fired because I was a victim of an accident, they hired me back. It also helps us that I was only the person at the time not stealing money from the shop so they had me come back as a manager.”

“Kishinuma?”

“Hmm?” he tilted his head at her.

“Thank you….for being my soulmate. I-I know it sounds weird but -”

“Your sister told me,” he replied with a smile.”There is no need to thank me. I was only protecting the girl of my dreams. Why don’t you come with me to my apartment today? Tell me about your vacation there.”

Students started coming into the classroom, “It will be like an official first date. I’ll even cook us some food!” Kishinuma said with a wink. 

“I-I think that sounds good,” she said with a smile. “Kishinuma?”

“Hm?”

“I love you,” she said not expecting his grey eyes to go wide with a surprise look. She doesn’t blame him, for the three months they have dated, (two of those months was through texts and phone calls) he was always the first one to say it. 

“I love you too,” he replied with a smile as the bell rang for class.


End file.
